Happy Christmas, Hermione
by RON-IS-MINE-4-EVER
Summary: Christmas in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts changes. Hermione gets an amazing present from Ron.


Happy Christmas, Hermione  
  
  
  
By Tatortot  
  
  
  
Ron was sitting on his bed in his dormitory one afternoon when Seamus Finnigan walked in. He looked a little upset, so he decided to ask him about it.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I don't know what to give Lavender for Christmas," Seamus sighed. "I mean, I need to do something to win her approval. No guy I know can figure out what a girl really wants. You have any idea?"  
  
Ron shook his head. He seemed to be thinking the same thing: What does a girl really want? He left the room quietly, leaving his and Seamus's problems behind.  
  
Hermione was sitting in an armchair by the fire next to Ginny. They had the giggles very badly.  
  
Ron sat down next to them. When they saw him, they started to slow down their laughing, but when Harry sat down, Hermione almost fell off her chair, she was laughing so hard. Ginny blushed, but felt better when Hermione did, too.  
  
Ron's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Does Hermione have feelings more than friendship for Harry? Does she not have the same feelings toward me as I do to her? Ron's head filled with questions, but he brushed them aside and answered Hermione's question.  
  
"Are you staying here for Christmas break?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great! Me too!" There was an unusual sparkle in Hermione's eyes when she looked at Ron, but he supposed it was his imagination, because Hermione looked away and started talking to Ginny again. Then, his thoughts turned back to Hermione's Christmas present.  
  
* * *  
  
The day before Christmas, Ron was still wondering what to give Hermione. He was walking around the lake outside and was just about to ask Ginny, when he saw Hagrid bringing the last of the 12 Christmas trees inside, and a thought struck him.  
  
He ran towards Hagrid who spotted him and stopped.  
  
"Hagrid-I-er-I was wondering-do you have anymore mistletoe left?"  
  
"Yep. I was just wonderin' what I'd do with all o' it back in me house. No prob'em, Ron. Go an' help yerself."  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid." And Ron set off towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
When he got there, he grabbed some mistletoe, then set off toward the castle at top speed. When he was just inside the doors, he heard a voice. He listened carefully:  
  
"No! Leave me alone-get away from me you asshole! Get off."  
  
The voice was unmistakably Hermione's. He listened carefully as he edged across the wall, getting closer.  
  
"Urgh! Don't-no! I'll-I'll report you.!"  
  
Ron peeked his head around the corner and gasped. Malfoy was pushing Hermione up against the wall and he had her arms in his tight grip. He was leaning closer to her, his lips perked up: ready to kiss.  
  
Ron jumped around the corner and punched Malfoy so hard that he was thrown off his feet. Hermione ran to hide behind Ron. When Malfoy got up, Ron made a face that would make someone braver than Malfoy run and hide.  
  
Before Malfoy could make any quick moves, Ron pounced on him and he didn't move until he had Malfoy on the ground screaming, "Okay-okay I-I-I give! I give.!"  
  
When he got up, Malfoy squirmed away with a look of complete terror.  
  
He turned around to see Hermione looking at him with great respect in her cinnamon-brown eyes. Then she did something that Ron would have given all the money in Gringotts for. She walked up to him and smiled. She slowly started moving closer and put her arms around him and hugged him. She squeezed his body closer to her and for one second, they were one.  
  
She let go and said, "Thank you Ron. For a minute there I thought my first kiss would have to be with Malfoy." She made a face. "Urgh. That would be nasty." And she walked away.  
  
Ron stood there rooted on the spot and finally left up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Ron sat in the common room waiting for everybody to go to bed. At last when Fred and George went to their dormitory, Ron quickly got up and hung up the mistletoe. When finished, he went to his dormitory and had a good dream about the next day.  
  
* * * The next morning, Harry threw a pillow at Ron to wake him up. He quickly jumped out of bed and opened his presents.  
  
After breakfast, Ron asked to see Hermione in private. Ron walked towards a corner in the common room, and Hermione followed. He turned around and faced her.  
  
"Hermione? Um, well, okay---Here it goes." He took a quick glance at Hermione to see if she was becoming uninterested, but he saw great respect in her eyes. He tried again, "I think the-the easiest way to give you your Christmas present would be to have you look up." He ended there and waited for Hermione's scream after seeing the mistletoe. Ron opened his eyes after hearing nothing and saw Hermione's beautiful smile.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He put his arms around her waist and he moved closer until their noses were almost touching. Their bodies were squeezed together and Hermione closed her beautiful eyes. Ron did the same and he bent his neck down and waited silently until their lips met. When they did so, Ron was so happy to finally do what he had been waiting to do for a long time. He loved the taste of her sugar lips and he loved the feeling of her body pressed up against his. He loved the feeling of love in the air and he never wanted to let go.  
  
When they did, however, it wasn't for very long because Hermione was determined to show how much she loved him. She allowed Ron to take one breath of air before kissing him again. Hermione could taste cinnamon on his lips and she loved it. She squeezed him closer and when they slowly allowed their lips to break apart, she smiled.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Hermione."  
  
THE END  
  
Okay yeah I know it stinks. It would still be nice to get some reviews! I'll wait and see how bad they are. ~Tatortot 


End file.
